


Rabbits

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Week four prompt: Single ParentsSimon accidentally adopts a bunny, and Magnus just wants to enjoy the evening with Alec.





	

It's one of the quieter nights, really. The lights are out, the curtains open to let the city lights spill across the dark living room, across the rug, the couch, running up Jace's legs and catching in his eyes when he turns at the faint sound of a door closing. The only other source of noise are the voices on the TV screen in front of them, most of them watching it with some interest, none of them seeming to have noticed. Jace glances over at Magnus, but Alec is pressed up against his side, his face against Magnus' neck, and Jace turns his gaze to Isabelle, whose eyes are locked on Clary. She's smiling, small but bright, and the light from the screen plays across her face, lighting up her eyes as Clary sits on the edge of the couch, leaning forward, hanging onto every word.

Jace looks over his shoulder toward the door. It's dark in the hallway, but he can faintly hear someone shuffling across the floor. He reaches down and draws a dagger from his boot, and very slowly begins to stand. No one notices, and he very quietly makes his way toward the front door, blade raised, eyes scanning the space in front of him.

He hears someone draw a breath and lunges forward.

He shoves the stranger up against the wall, his blade to their throat, and something cries out at around waist level and hits the floor, scampering off.

"Ow! Jace, what are you doing?!"

Looking rather bewildered, Jace lowers his dagger.

"Simon?"

The lights flickers on, and they both turn. At the end of the hallway stands Magnus, eyes dark and sharp, hair spiked, magic still parking from his raised hand.

"What, might I ask, are you doing."

Jace takes a step back, and Simon reaches up to rub the back of his head, giving Jace a reproachful look before eyes begin searching the floor.  
"Hey, Magnus. Sorry I'm late."  
Simon peers past Magnus into the living room, scanning the floor, and then his eyes go wide. He looks up at Magnus.  
"Oh, well, might as well sit down, didn't miss the good parts, did I?"

Simon starts walking forward, but stops when Magnus raises his hand and turns, eyes lowering to the floor, and Jace and Simon both watch him, Simon with horror, Jace with great amusement; and then Magnus turns back to them.

"I may have helped you before, but don't mistake this as some kind of home for wayward children."

"He's not going to stay here. But I found him on the way, and I couldn't just leave him."

Alec walks around the corner into Simon's line of vision, eyebrows raised at the scene in front of him, and he turns to Magnus.

"What's going on?"

Magnus gives them a very bitter smile. "Oh, our dearest Simon has taken in a small rabbit, and has decided that there is no better place for him than in my home."

Alec turns to Simon, who starts to protest, but Jace cuts him off.

''You adopted a _bunny rabbit_?''

Simon looks indignant. ''Someone left him in a cardboard box outside a pet shop. What was I supposed to do, leave him there?''

Jace snorts, and Magnus rolls his eyes. Alec looks between the three of them, seeming to be waiting for some kind of definitive action, but they all just stand there for a moment until Magnus sighs.

''Fine, but it goes when you do.''

Magnus turns on his heel and walks off back into the living room, and Alec smiles, soft and bright, and follows him. Jace watches Simon with great amusement as he walks down the hall and gets onto his knees, reaching out toward the rabbit, which had hidden itself under an end table. The rabbit stays in the back corner, and Simon shuffles a little closer, stretching out his arm a little farther, trying to get the bunny to sniff his fingers, and when he doesn't move any farther away, Simon reaches out and scoops him up into his arms. He stands, and turns to find Jace watching him, eyes soft and laughing, and Simon glares.

''What.''

Jace just keeps smiling, and folds his arms across his chest and shrugs. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

Simon gives him one last reproachful look, then turns, following Alec into the living room.

Simon settles in the corner of the couch not occupied by Isabelle and Clary, who are sitting on the other side, very close, both glancing only every now and then at the movie. Alec and Magnus are sitting on the only other sofa, sides pressed against each other, their hands clasped together and resting on Magnus' thigh, Magnus running his thumb over the back of Alec's hand and smiling. But the moment he notices Simon, he glares at him for a minute before turning his attention back to the screen.

No one but Magnus seems either to notice or care as Simon cuddles the rabbit to his chest, running his hands over its fur, feeling it breath in and out.

As quietly as he had before, Jace walks into the room, blade away, nonchalant, and settles into the armchair next to him. When Simon glances at him, his eyes are fixed on the screen.

The bunny snuggles up against him and settles down in his arms, and Simon smiles, his gaze returning to catch the last few minutes of the movie. Next to him, Jace glances over, watching Simon pet the rabbit, the way the light plays across his face, the way it catches in his dark hair, the way his eyes light up and he leans forward when a gunshot rings out. And then Jace catches Magnus's eye, and turns to watch the final scenes of the movie play out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
